7 Deadly Sins
by Uchiha Yoshy Nesia
Summary: Chapter 1 : Meiko's Story. "Aku Banika Conchita, dan aku akan memakan makanan lezat apapun yang ada didunia ini." \Kumpulan cerita 7 Deadly Sins versi saya :) I'm newbie here. RnR?/


Aku mendorong sedikit piring kosong yang ada didepanku. Makanan enak yang ada dipiring itu barusan, sudah amblas kumakan. Dan, aku masih ingin makanan yang lainnya lagi.

"Pelayan! Segera bawakan aku makanan enak lagi!"

.

.

**7 Deadly Sins**

**Chapter 1 : **Evil Food Eater Conchita (_Gluttony_)

**Disclaimer :**

**This Fic (c) **Uchiha Yoshy Nesia

**MEIKO, KAITO and Twin Kagamine (c) **Crypton Future Media

**7 Deadly Sins (c) **mothy/ Akuno-P

**Warning : **Death-chara (meskipun cara matinya pada aneh semua), OOC. Bukan song-fic, hanya terinspirasi dari lagunya. Meiko/ Conchita's POV.

**Starring : **Meiko sebagai Conchita, Kaito dan Rin-Len sebagai pelayan Conchita.

**Don't Like, Don't Read...**

**And Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam sebuah kediaman yang penuh dengan bau yang dapat membuat kalian merasa muak, dimulailah sesi makan malam yang baru. Makanan-makanan yang sebenarnya dapat membuat orang-orang merasa muak, di sambut oleh seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan senyum diwajahnya. Namanya Banika Conchita. Biasanya dia hanya akan memakan makanan terlezat yang ada didunia. Tapi, jika sebenarnya makanan-makanan enak yang dimaksud sudah tak ada, maka makanan apapun yang ada takkan segan-segan ia makan. Dan, yah, orang itu adalah aku.

Di rumah ini aku memiliki beberapa pelayan. Eng, ada tiga orang saja sebenarnya. Aku tak terlalu ingat nama mereka bertiga, tapi yang jelas, mereka mau saja kusuruh untuk mencarikan makanan-makanan enak untukku. Seperti saat ini, mereka dengan patuh membawakanku makanan enak yang baru dan menaruhnya dengan rapi di atas meja. Dan, langsung kusantap dengan beringas.

Mereka memasang tampang aneh pada saat melihatku makan dengan rakus. Hm, aku tak peduli, mau mereka muntah kek, atau apa kek, asalkan mereka mau kusuruh-suruh, aku tak peduli. Dalam sehari, kira-kira aku bisa makan sampai 5 kali. Kaget? Oke, itu wajar. Aku takkan mati akibat kekenyangan, karena aku merasa masih banyak ruangan di dalam perutku yang perlu untuk diisi oleh makanan-makanan enak.

Kalau kalian menganggapku rakus, aku tak peduli. Hei, bukannya manusia hidup untuk memenuhi keinginannya? Dan, keinginanku saat ini hanyalah memakan dan memakan apapun yang enak. Tak peduli jika didalamnya terdapat racun yang sangat mematikan. Tapi terkadang, aku masih merasa belum puas jika hanya makan makanannya saja. Jadi, seringkali aku juga memakan piring-piringnya. Aku baru akan berhenti jika pelayan-pelayanku yang melihatnya menghentikanku. Tampaknya mereka takut kalau-kalau meja makan juga ikut kulahap.

Tak terasa makanan yang ada dimeja, kini sudah habis. Aku baru ingin menyuruh pelayan berambut biruku itu lagi, tapi ia tampak berusaha untuk kabur duluan sebelum sempat kusuruh. Dengan gerakan cepat yang terasa agak berat, aku bangun dari dudukku dan memeluk lehernya ketika aku berada dekat dengannya.

"Hei, makan malam hari ini masih belum berakhir, tahu?"

Dapat kurasakan ia bergidik ngeri saat aku berbisik dengan nada pelan ditelinganya.

.

.

Paginya.

"Ehm, nyonya." Pelayan lelaki berambut pirang berdehem sebentar, lalu mulai bicara lagi. "Saya akan membacakan menu sarapan pagi ini,"

"Jus sayuran dengan 16 tipe rumput laut. Jagung dengan serpihan besi. Sup Consomme dengan jamur beracun. _Salad_ _special_ _ala_ Chef's. _Brioce_ spesial buatan pelayan. Kumpulan buah-buahan segar. Dan kopi yang dapat membuat Anda terbangun selamanya (_low_ _cafein_)."

Siangnya.

"Nyonya, saya akan membacakan menu makan siang hari ini." Pelayan wanita berambut pirang—kembaran dari pelayan lelaki pirang tadi, kurasa—berucap.

"_Salad_ goreng dengan bawang mentah, dengan tambahan bawang. _Carpaccio_ dengan gurita _pink_. Terong panggang, tanpa terongnya. Roti berbentuk aneh oleh pelayan. Dan _fried ice_-_cream_ Perancis _special_ _ala_ Chef's."

Hm, _yummy_... Makanan hari ini pun lagi-lagi enak semua!

.

.

Seorang pelayanku yang umurnya kisaran 15 tahun itu, hari ini meminta sesuatu padaku.

"Aku minta liburanku, nyonya." Ia berucap dengan suara pelan dan memelas, seakan sudah benar-benar capek melayaniku yang rakus ini. _Well_, meskipun begitu, suara melas itu takkan membuatku mengabulkan permohonannya. Jadi aku pun membalasnya dengan nada sinis seraya menyemburkan isi gelas sirupku ke wajahnya yang membuat baju putihnya ikut tersiram.

"Hmph, benar-benar tak berguna."

Ia tampak kaget akibat siramanku barusan. Tanpa membiarkannya terdiam lebih lama, aku segera menarik kerah bajunya dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Lalu aku memeluk lehernya dengan seringai lebar diwajahku, seraya berbisik pelan di telinganya,

"Kau tampak lezat, pelayan biruku. Boleh aku memakanmu?"

Semua orang yang mengkhianatiku akan—harus—membayarnya.

.

.

Menu hari ini adalah menu yang sangat spesial. Dengan rambut biru yang berkilau, makanan itu adalah makanan pembuka yang sempurna untuk _salad_.

.

.

Aku sudah memakan makanan spesialku hari ini. Tapi aku masih lapar. Aku masih ingin memakan sesuatu yang lezat.

Mataku melirik pada pelayan lelaki berambut pirang yang berada di depanku. Dan mungkin ia sudah terlanjur merasakan aura tak enak yang kukeluarkan, jadi dia berusaha diam-diam untuk kabur dariku. Tapi itu terlambat, karena aku sudah keburu menangkap dasinya.

"Hei, pelayan pirang kecil di sana." Aku berucap dengan nada seram, membuatnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin di pelipisnya. "Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana rasamu?"

Ia hanya memasang tampang panik dan sangat ketakutan ketika aku menarik dasinya, mendekatkan dirinya padaku dengan tatapan buas seperti seekor singa yang menatap mangsanya.

.

.

Hm, lama-lama, aku merasa kasihan juga terhadap pelayan-pelayanku yang rajin membacakan menu-hari-ini padaku setiap hari. Jadi, aku akan membaca sendiri menu spesial dan menu cemilanku hari ini.

Menu spesialku hari ini. _Salad_ spesial ala _chef_, beserta _chef_-nya. Pasta yang panjang, sangat panjang. Lumpur yang diisi dengan _Galette_. Anggur dengan warna darah—Ah, tunggu! Ini darah asli!—. Dan beberapa makanan enak lainnya yang namanya tak bisa kusebutkan karena alasan tertentu. Menu cemilanku untuk tengah malam hari ini juga namanya tak bisa kusebutkan karena alasan tertentu.

Hmph, hari ini pun semua makanan yang tersajikan sangatlah enak!

.

.

Hari demi hari, kediaman pun akhirnya menjadi kosong-melompong. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa di sini, dan tak ada siapapun di sini selain aku. Bahkan hewan-hewan yang terlihat lezat pun sudah kumakan. Meskipun begitu, aku masih menginginkan semua makanan yang ada di dunia.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Lalu aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke tangan kananku—kadang aku heran, kenapa tanganku tak menggemuk sama sekali meskipun aku hobi makan?—. Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu senyuman mengembang di wajahku.

"Masih ada sesuatu yang belum kumakan..."

.

.

Kau ingin tahu? Apa makanan terakhirku?

Makanan terakhirku. Berbahan dasar, ya, diriku sendiri. Tubuh yang sudah memakan segala macam makanan ini, takkan ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya...

.

.

**-The End of Evil Food Eater Conchita-**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

Hai, _minna-san_, kenalin, saya author baru disini, Uchiha Yoshy Nesia. _Well_, ini fic baru. Diketik selama 2 jam (itu pun sampai bolak-balik ngeliatin _translate_ lagu ama videonya). Yah, mohon maaf bila ada beberapa bagian di fic ini yang terkesan agak ngaco atau bahkan tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan video aslinya, 'kan fic ini 7 Deadly Sins versi saya :) #ngeles

Fic ini nantinya terdiri dari beberapa _chapter_. Satu _chapter_, satu cerita. Dan, pastinya ada beberapa cerita yang terkesan pendek banget atau bahkan gak ada dialognya sama sekali -.- Akhir-akhir ini juga, saya kadang suka puitis. Jadi gak heran kalo ada bagian yang terkesan sedikit lebay. Saya mohon maaf, hanya ini kemampuan dari saya :) #ngeles lagi

Oiya, saya bingung neh. Fic ini 'kan ada adegan 'tak senonoh'nya (nunjuk bagian Meiko yang bilang pengen memakan Kaito), nah, jadinya saya taruh di T-rated deh. Kalo salah, mohon dikoreksi -.-

Oke, sekian bacot dari saya. _Thanks for reading and, mind to review_?


End file.
